Single-walled carbon nanotubes include one-dimensional nanometer-diameter molecular wires that can have unique electrical, mechanical, electro-optical and electromechanical properties. As such, these nanotubes show promise as potential building blocks for nanoscale electronic devices, such as field emitting devices, field-effect-transistors, single-electron-transistors, molecular sensors, and the like.